The First Time We Met
by znp
Summary: Dagger and Zidane romance fic. Sorry about the lame title!! My 2nd fan-fic yay!! Slight sexual references.**Chapter 2 is Finally up!!**
1. ~I really trust you~

Body Yay! It's my 2nd Fan Fic!!! I don't own Final Fantasy & all that other stuff. Please **REVIEW** Enjoy and please don't flame! " "-Speech { }-thought [ ]-input from me 

**THE FIRST TIME WE MET**- chapter 1 

Garnet tossed away her crown as she threw herself onto her silk-sheeted bed. Tears slowly fell as she closed her eyes, trying to forget her day of pain 

"Why do you always have to be so cruel Zidane?" She yelled to no-one in particular. "I hate it when you do this to me! Why do you always make me cry? WHY?!? I love you so much....." 

Arguing voices could be heard outside her bedroom door. 

"Listen, Rusty. Let me through! You can't stop me from seeing her!" Garnet could tell the voice was Zidane's, which just made her bury her face in her pillow and cry even harder. 

Her bedroom door burst open with a satisfied Zidane standing in it's frame. "That'll teach ya Rusty!" He smirked, dusting off his hands. "Hey baby, why did you run away?" A concerned Zidane sweetly asked. Garnet propped herself up with one hand as she lay on her bed. 

"You know damn well why! Don't come in here acting all sweet and innocent!" She flared. Zidane was shocked at the anger in her voice. "I saw you.. I saw you at the pub.... with HER! Zidane, I thought you had changed.... You said you would be faithful to me... ." Garnet broke down into a flood of tears and let herself collapse on the bed. 

"I was being faithful! I didn't do anything! I swear! SHE came onto ME, then I pushed her away! Have I ever lied to you before? No. Have I ever cheated on you before? No! I would never hurt you baby. You know that." Zidane slid onto the bed and let his hand glide down her smooth face. As he pulled her close in his warm embrace, Garnet gave in and hugged him back. When she pulled away, a pair soft, warm lips met with hers for an intense kiss. Zidane let his hand slide down against the soft skin of her arm, then across the smoothness of her stomach. His hand carelessly traced in circles on her stomach as his other wiped the remaining tears away. 

"Zidane" Garnet whispered, breaking the silence. "We can't do this again. Last time it was so close, and I don't want to chance it again." 

**flashback to that night** 

It was the night of the grand ball at Alexandria Castle. All the celebrations had ceased and the people had returned to their homes. Garnet and Zidane had retreated back to the Queen's bedroom. Things had got carried away, when all of a sudden, Beatrix came down the hall towards her room. 

Zidane furiously threw his clothes and his naked body under Garnet's bed. 

"Your majesty? Are you awake?" Beatrix whispered. Garnet had her eyes closed pretending to be asleep. Beatrix didn't expect anything suspicious until she saw Zidane's tail sliding along the carpet floor. She smiled to herself and left the room. She never said a word to either of them, so the couple never found out that Beatrix knew he was there. 

**End Flashback** 

"Ssshhh baby. Hush and go with the flow. You're Queen. You can do whatever you want! Go to the door and tell Rusty to go for the night. He has to obey you orders!" Smiling flirtatiously, Garnet swiftly ran to her door and half-closed it behind her. Zidane could barely make out what they were saying. 

"I'm a big girl now and Queen. I wish to be left in peace for the rest of the night. No guards. Go relax in your quarters. I do not want any interruptions unless it is extremely urgent." 

"Certainly your majesty. Zidane! Outta there now! The Queen wishes to be left in peace for the night! Don't make me come and get you!" Garnet cut him off. 

"Steiner.... {I can't believe I'm about to say this to you, Steiner} I wish for Zidane to stay with me tonight....." Garnet let her words hang in the air as Steiner's jaw dropped wide open, almost touching the floor. 

"Your Majesty. I am completely against this! He cannot be trusted!" 

"You have your orders Steiner. Please respect my decision" Zidane came up behind Garnet and laced his arms through hers. 

"You heard what Dagger said, now move along Rusty" Zidane said as he held his Garnet tight and wrapped his tail around her stomach 

"Please your majesty. I beg you to understand what I'm saying..." Steiner sadly clanked away, knowing that he had been defeated. 

Garnet gave a playful squeal as Zidane swiftly picked her up and closed the door. She gave another as he gently threw her onto the bed that was now theirs. He gently lowered himself on top of her as she switched out the light. In the darkness, they both got lost in each other's arms. 

**************** 

Zidane awoke to find a delicate body next to him. She had her head rested against his scarred, muscular chest. As she slept, a contented smile washed over her face. It was the happiest that Zidane had ever seen her. She wasn't like any other girl that Zidane had been with, she was different. With the others, he fled before they awoke in the morning and they never saw him again. He didn't flee from Garnet because it was impossible for him to leave her side. She could walk into a dreary room and light it up in seconds with her presence. She was like the sun on a rainy day. 

{Dagger.....MY Dagger. I love you so much... You mean the world to me. I couldn't bare to lose you.... } 

Lost in thought, Zidane didn't notice Garnet wake. 

"Dagger" he said, unknowingly speaking out loud. "Dagger, Dagger, Dagger......that name... that gorgeous face!...it brings me so much happiness... Oh and that smile....it sends shivers down my spine... Dagger...I never knew love until I met you" Garnet began to sob at the sweetness of his words. "Dagger! You're awake. Why are you crying?" 

"I'm crying because.... I'm so happy. *sob* What you were saying is so....sweet! *sob*" 

"Sweetie" He pulled her close and indulged in the warmth and coziness from her body. "You're such a hopeless romantic... That's one of the trizillion things I love about you!" He exclaimed. She chuckled, then snuggled close for warmth. "What do you want to do today Queen Dagger?" Zidane spoke in a fake, important voice. 

"Whatever my King wants to do" she laughed. She sent shivers down Zidane's spine as she called him her KING. 

"Well. Your KING is quite contented to stay her with his queen in his arms all day!" Garnet giggled. "No. I'm serious! I wanna stay here like this forever!" Garnet planted a kiss on his collarbone as she played with a strand of his blond hair. 

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you last night. I trust you with all my heart. I just over-react sometimes because I love you so much. I don't wanna lose you..." Garnet smiled as she hugged Zidane. 

Knock, knock. [I bet you know that someone knocked on their door!!] 

Beatrix appeared as she opened the door. Not even noticing Zidane, she strolled past the bed and opened the curtains. Zidane twitched uncomfortably, but Garnet reached out and grabbed his tail. She gently stroked it and Zidane soon relaxed. 

"Good morning your majesty. It's beautiful outside today, would you like to... Ahh! My Queen, Zidane... I'm so sorry" Beatrix turned bright red and hastily made her exit. 

************ 

"General Beatrix. The queen wishes to remain uninterrupted. She has a visitor." Steiner informed her. 

"You're a little late because I just met the visitor! It's Zidane! Did you know this?!?" 

"Yes General. I'm completely against it! He spent the night! I can't believe-" Beatrix cut him off. 

"That's wonderful. Our Queen has found love. Can't you be happy for her?" Beatrix left and Steiner followed her complaining about what a thief Zidane is. 

Zidane and Garnet smiled as Beatrix approved them being together. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Do you like my story so far?? I hope so! Please **REVIEW** so I can see if I should continue this story or not. If / when I get 4 reviews, I will post the *already completed* second chapter. 

Love from 

~Zidane's NEW Princess~ 

Rock on Final Fantasy!! 


	2. ~A Singing Zidane?!?~

Body Disclaimer- I STILL don't own Final Fantasy, {Damn!} I don't own the Backstreet boys or their song "If I Don't Have You". 

In response to _[~*Leina*~][1]_, I really want to make it a sweet story that goes somewhere, not a lemon that just goes nowhere. [I'm not knocking lemons, I just don't really like them] Yes, **_Aeris Cetra_**, I am a HUGE Zidane worshiper. I've got this gigantic poster of him in my room! He is my fan fiction inspiration! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

** The First Time We Met ** - Chapter 2 

An hour had past and the couple had barely moved an inch. Zidane, not wanting to let his Garnet go, held her in his strong embrace. Garnet was content being hugged, while played with strands of his blond mane. Garnet sighed as she began to stand up. 

"Where are YOU going?" Zidane asked sarcastically as he pulled her back down. "You're not going to get away from me that easily!" He wrestled her to the bed and pinned her down. "Now where 'ya gonna go?" He asked playfully. Garnet struggled to get free, but to no avail. Zidane had her stuck. 

"Zidane...." She whined. "Please let me get up. We have to do SOMETHING today and not just lay in bed. I want to get freshened up. And my HAIR!" She was shocked at the condition of her hair as she looked in the mirror. Zidane laughed. 

"I love you just the way you are... even if you DO look like you've been electrocuted!!" He laughed at his remark, then wished he hadn't said it when Garnet started to wrestle him back. "Ahhh... Ok. I'm sorry!! I surrender!" He joked. 

"I'm going to go for a walk through the gardens. Would you like to come with me?" Garnet asked. 

"Sounds great. Let's go" Zidane replied as he picked up his scattered garments and put them back on. 

The now fully dressed couple linked arms and strolled into the world outside of Garnet's bedroom door. As they walked down the hall Beatrix appeared. 

"Good morning Your Majesty, Master Zidane. How are you both this fine day?" Beatrix asked politely. 

"We're both quite well. And you?" Garnet replied. 

"I'm fine thank you" she bowed and continued on with her morning rounds. 

Beatrix was right. It was warm, sunny and beautiful outside. There were birds zooming around, flowers blooming their best and a gorgeous couple walking right through it all. Zidane had used another stupid comment about Garnet's hair and before he knew it, the queen of Alexandria had him pinned to the ground. 

{Mental note to myself. NEVER say bad comments about Dagger's hair} Zidane said to himself. 

Before the couple knew it, lunch was being served. Zidane was dressed in a stunning black suit, with gold buttons across the chest. Garnet was in a blue velvet gown that flowed from her hips down. The neckline was a simple V shape with white swirl embroidery. The sleeves were long and there was swirl embroidery was on the cuffs too. This lunch was very important because they would both be in the company of nobles from all over the world. 

"Please be on your best behaviour Zidane" Garnet whispered in his ear as they walked towards the dinning room. 

Much to her surprise, Zidane was very formal and polite. He introduced himself and the queen, then pulled out a chair for her to sit on, then one for himself. Throughout the lunch, Zidane spoke in a proper manner and of relevant subjects to the nobles. 

After the nobles had left, Garnet, Zidane, Steiner and Beatrix were all that remained in the dinning room. Beatrix changed the radio from classical music to Pop Music Central. [Just made that name up!] Garnet couldn't name the tune that was playing, but she liked it. 

"I LOVE Pop Music Central! This song is by the Backstreet Boys!" Beatrix exclaimed. 

Suddenly Zidane jumped onto the table and began to sing. 

"If I don't have you, to hold on to. Then I can't go on, In this world alone. Baby it's true. If I don't have you. If you said goodbye, Girl I would die. I'm a storm with no light, a day with no night, if I don't have you." 

"Zidane! That was so beautiful! I didn't know you could sing!" Garnet smiled as small tears began to form in her eyes. 

"Too much decorum. I needed to let it out and that was the perfect way. It got you happy too!" He laughed as he saw Garnet wiping the tears away. 

Zidane jumped off the table, picked Garnet up and threw her over his shoulder in one swift movement. Garnet tried her best to wriggle out of his grip, but Zidane was far too strong for her. He raced out of the castle and ran toward the gigantic water fountain. 

"No Zidane! Don't you dare throw me in ther-" Garnet squealed when she felt the coldness of the water in the fountain. 

"I'll forgive you if you give me a hug" Garnet smiled sweetly. Zidane shrugged and leaned in for a hug. 

"That'll teach ya!" Garnet cried with delight as she pulled Zidane into the fountain. Zidane lent in for his hug that was promised. He softly stroked Garnet wet face and pulled her close for an embrace. As she pulled away, Garnet hinted for a kiss. Zidane stroked her cheek again and when their lips were almost touching, her pushed her playfully back into the water. Wiping away the lose strands of hair from her face, Garnet lunged forwards and began to tackle Zidane. As Beatrix and a small group of nobles appeared, Garnet and Zidane stopped their play fighting and tried to compose themselves. Garnet looked down at her drenched gown and across at Zidane. His blond mane was plastered everywhere. They didn't exactly look like a Queen and her handsome knight. Luckily Beatrix and the Nobles saw the funny side and kept walking on. Once the nobles had there back to the couple, Garnet pushed Zidane and he tumbled back into the water. As he fell, he grabbed her dress, pulling her with him. Garnet tried to stand up, but the heaviness of her gown wouldn't allow it. Zidane was in fits of laughter. After he eventually stopped, he slowly stood up and helped his queen out of the fountain. 

"How are we going to get dry?" Garnet said hopelessly. "We can't walk into the castle dripping wet!" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

The end of another chapter, but there's still heaps more to come! 

~Zidane's NEW Princess~ 

"Move over Garnet! I'm his NEW princess and he's MINE NOW!" - Quote from me while I was having an argument with Dagger last week. Just coz she's Queen she thinks she can do whatever she wants! That bitch is gonna pay! No one tries to take my man away from me and gets away with it! 

   [1]: index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=1586



End file.
